


My King

by Cadoan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Genn serves his king in all matters. This night in Stormwind is both no different and also very different indeed.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> I found this almost finished in my notes, so I wrote the rest and decided to publish it.

The most of Stormwind was quiet and calm, the night air slightly chilly. Lanterns were lit in the street corners and guards were still at their posts, as always. Singing and laughing was heard out onto the street when someone exited an inn. Seagulls slept in the alcoves created by the city ceilings and the bakers were starting to wake up to bake their bread.

This snapshot of the city was an illusion. An illusion of normalcy, an illusion that they weren’t actually at war. 

Anduin looked out over the city of Stormwind, sighing to himself. So many that he had to protect, so many he had failed to protect.

There was stirring in the bed behind him.

“Do wish for me to leave, my King?”

Anduin turned away from the massive window overlooking the capital city and rubbed his hands over his face. “No, stay.” He grew silent for a few moments, and the room met him with silence. “Stay the night.” He walked back into the room, towards the bed. The candles in the corner of the room lit up the room in a warm, dim colour. 

Anduin’s voice showed an ambivalence, a mix between a plead and an order. He reached out for the current occupant in the bed, and strong arms met his. 

“Make me forget. Make me feel just you and nothing else” 

“As you wish.” 

Anduin climbed into bed and was met with a strong, warm, welcoming body. 

Genn Greymane pulled Anduin Wrynn towards him, and the young man straddled the older king of Gilneas. Anduin let his robes fall from his naked frame as he shuffled in place. 

Genn positioned his cock right before Anduin’s entrance. Anduin tried to sink down, to impale himself, but Genn’s hands on his waist held him in place. Anduin squirmed, impatient. 

Genn enjoyed watching the king squirm, and he smiled inwardly. The younger man made a frustrated sound down at Genn.

“Just do it, Greymane!” His voice was the same as when he was commanding in battle, and Genn could refuse him no longer. 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

With that, Genn lifted his hips from the royal bed and breached the man on top of him, still open from earlier in the night. Anduin hissed a drawn out ‘yes’ into the empty air and dropped down to meet Genn halfway. A wave of heat rolled through him, heat enveloping him and gripping him tightly. It was like sliding your hand into a glove that fit you perfectly, and he felt that itch under his skin, the itch to let the beast go and just lose himself in the pleasure. Genn suppressed the urge for now, placing his hands yet again on Anduin’s hips. Genn looked at Anduin’s cock, standing proud in hard attention. The head was flushed an almost angry red, and a large drop had gathered at the top. He looked at it for a few moments before moving his gaze upward to Anduin’s face so he could see the expression on the man’s face as he started to move. Slowly, he started to pull out of the man on top of him, but he could only pull out so far because of the position they were in. 

“Hang on, let me...”

Anduin’s voice was low as he spoke. He started to slowly rise up from the bed, until only the tip of Genn’s cock was inside of him. He sat there for a long moment, finding Genn’s gaze and holding it as he slowly sunk back down, impaling himself again. Anduin’s forehead furrowed, not in pain but in concentration, and when Genn was fully inside him again his eyes fluttered close. Genn moved his hands away from Anduin’s hips, first ghosting upwards over the taut lower stomach and then back down to finally rest on muscular thighs. They flexed as Anduin moved on top of him, and Genn let his nails dig in only slightly. Anduin moved backwards to place his hands behind him in the mattress, giving him leverage. He set a quick pace of riding the older man, his erection bobbing against his stomach, leaning a wet trail. The new position allowed Genn to properly fuck into the king, planting his heels into the bed to get leverage. They met halfway through the thrusts, filling the room with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Genn’s gaze moved from Anduin’s face, where strands of golden hair laid slicked against his forehand, to the bobbing erection between his legs. He wanted to wrap his hand around it, work the king to completion, but he also did not want to end it too soon. He stilled his thrusts, getting a small noise of frustration from Anduin. 

“Wait your majesty, just a moment..”

Anduin opened his eyes, the blue irises darkened with lust, and a shiver of satisfaction chased down Genn’s spine over the fact that it was him making the king of the Alliance feel this way. The man on top also stilled his movements and Genn took the opportunity to wrap his arm around the other man’s back. He lifted up Anduin slightly, just to allow for him to pull completely out of the man. Then, he allowed just a small amount of worgen strength to seep through, giving him extra strength to drag himself and Anduin backwards toward the headboard of the bed. Anduins gave a somewhat surprised sound as he was suddenly moved around. Genn now rested his head and shoulders on the massive oak headboard, now effectively having Anduin in his lap. With a smooth slide he filled Anduin again, getting rewarded with a pleased moan. The king let his head fall backwards as Genn sat a fast pace, sliding in and out with his hard cock. One hand he moved down to grab one of Anduin’s ass cheeks, pulling it just slightly to the side. He placed the tip of his finger at Anduin’s entrance, feeling where they where joined. Anduin was so tight and slick around him, and it satisfied something deep inside of him to feel how he was slotting in so perfectly. Genn sensed how Anduin reached out to grab at the massive oaken headboard on each side of his head, steadying himself. Anduin used his grip to drive down harder against Genn, spearing himself over and over. Genn took ahold of Anduin and fucked up into the king, but he could sense the frustration in Anduin. 

“More..!” the king of the Alliance demanded, but Genn could not give much more in their current position. Letting the worgen strength seep through just a bit once again, he moved fast as he tipped Anduin backwards. Anduin gave a shocked gasp as his back hit the bed, and yet another gasp as he was somewhat forcefully flipped around to be on his stomach. Genn placed one fisted hand into the mattress as he slid back inside Anduin, his reward a long mewling sound and twitching heat around him once again. Anduin was husking encouraging words under his breath as Genn started up a good rhythm of sliding in and out of the man below him. He put his free hand at the small of Anduin’s back, pushing him down firmly as he lost himself in the sliding back and forth. He felt Anduin melting below him, his moans broken and hoarse, and Genn had to fight the instinct of letting the curse take over and claiming Anduin as his, for real. The edges of his vision started to go dark and fuzzy, and his pulse was roaring in his ears.

But no, that wouldn’t do. 

He stilled suddenly, and Anduin made a confused noise. Genn pulled himself back from the edge, taking a few deep breaths through his nose before he started snapping his hips back and forth in quick, sharp thrusts.

Genn could just about make out Anduin’s broken prayers to the light before he suddenly stiffened and a long, drawn out moan escaped his lips. Genn felt Anduin tightening rhythmically around him and he knew how that meant that Anduin was coming, spilling between himself and the mattress. Genn immediately stilled, letting Anduin ride the crescendo of lust.

As Anduin came down from the high of his orgasm, Genn carefully slipped out of the man. He laid on his back and gripped his still rock hard erection, getting ready to finish himself off with his hands. Just as he started stroking himself, Anduin moved around next to him.

“Genn, stop.”

The determination in Anduin’s voice instantly sent shivers of - excitement? Pleasure? —down his spine. Genn stopped his stroking and angled his neck to look at his king. He looked breathtaking - cheeks flushed, pupils blown, breathing still laboured.

“I will finish you with my mouth, if that is agreeable with you.”

A wave of heat rolled through him at the thought of it, at the thought of his king tasting himself on Genn, at the thought of spending himself down his king’s throat. He licked his suddenly chapped lips and nodded before speaking. “Of course, my King.” 

Anduin nodded as well, in short affirmation, before he crawled in between Genn’s legs. He moved away Genn’s hand and replaced it with his own before flattening his tongue against the tip of his cock. He licked across it a few times before pressing an open mouthed kiss to it. Genn couldn’t stop the low growl in his chest as Anduin sucked his cock into his mouth. It wasn’t as tight as being inside of Anduin, but it was slicker and it felt hotter. Anduin's way too talented mouth worked him over completely, dipping his tongue into Genn's slit over and over, licking up the precum. His head swam as he thought of how the king got so talented at this, of who else kept the king’s bed warm at night. Genn's muscles were coiling tight, and he wouldn't last much longer. A low growl was growing in his chest, slowly crescendoing. 

"My King, I am going to release."

Anduin hummed in response, grabbing the base of Genn's cock and sucking as much as he could into his mouth. That was the last thing needed to push Genn over the edge, and with a groan he started coming down his ruler's throat. Anduin made an appreciative noise and started swallowing, drinking down all that Genn had to give. Genn vision disappeared as he was overwhelmed by his orgasm, and when he came to again he was alone in the bed. He could hear the sound of bare feet on the stone as Anduin walked across the big room towards the adjacent bathroom. 

Genn relaxed against the bed, feeling sleep tugging at the back of his mind. It was still not light out, which meant a few precious hours of sleep. Genn closed his eyes and drifted away. 


End file.
